Atado a ti
by Poison FanFic
Summary: La había tomado; la había robado de su hogar... aun no podía creer que había actuado de tal manera, tomar a una rehén sin motivo real... ¿qué demonios se suponía que haría ahora? Au, Ooc, Character POV, Lime, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

La chica yacía inconsciente sobre la cama, atada de manos y pies, amordazada y con los ojos vendados, entraría en pánico tan pronto despertara y se enterara de su actual situación… lo volvía a pensar, ¿Por qué demonios había hecho esto?

El tendía a resolver sus asuntos con intimidación o dinero, nunca tomaba rehenes, al menos no seres vivos, ni mucho menos secuestraba chicas porque si… aunque claro, tampoco tenía problemas con la familia de ella… maldición, esto no tenía sentido en lo mas mínimo… y obviamente no la estaba tratando como a una invitada, bueno ¿Quién rayos tomaría como una invitación el ser tomado durante su sueño, ser sedado durante un viaje de tres días, ni más ni menos, y despertar tras todo esto en un lugar completamente extraño atado, amordazado y vendado de los ojos?

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco, y el caminar de lado a lado por mi propia habitación no ayudaba… no planeaba tratarla mal, aunque no creía que ella se tomara a bien su situación, ¿Qué demonios me había llevado a retenerla en ese estado?... aparentemente el miedo que me causaba que escapara, que gritara, que me viera con odio… ni siquiera entendía mis propios sentimientos hacia ella… solo la había visto una vez en una reunión con la compañía de su padre…

Demonios, debía hacer algo, tomar una decisión y pronto.

Ella comenzó a removerse, los efectos del sedante estaban pasando… seguramente tendría una resaca endemoniada… la oí quejarse contra la mordaza, ya reaccionaba y tan pronto se noto prisionera comenzó a intentar zafarse de las ataduras y gritar con todas sus fuerzas… maldición, entre en pánico al verla así… ¿Cómo debía tratarla, que debía hacer?

-¡Silencio!- casi grite – No me dejas pensar…-

¿Por qué rayos le había hablado en ese tono? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Comenzaba a actuar como un secuestrador!...

Sus gritos se detuvieron, dieron paso a un lloriqueo casi incesante y al sonido forzado de su respiración, el pánico la llenaba... me retire, decidí salir de esa habitación, fui por comida, después de todo ella no había probado bocado en tres días, y la verdad no deseaba que ella se debilitara aun mas…

Regrese luego de cuarenta minutos, ella parecía más calmada, sus gemidos se habían detenido, aunque estaba alerta y daba respingos a cada sonido que no proviniese de ella.

-No has comido en tres días, voy a preguntarte esto una sola vez – le hable con voz firme y un tanto dura, vi la tensión en las pocas facciones visibles de su rostro - ¿deseas comer algo? - asintió lentamente.

Me acerque a ella y le advertí en un tono amenazador.

- No tolerare tonterías, compórtate bien y no tendremos problemas, no hay nadie cerca que te oiga así que no grites, me molesta; no intentes morderme o no correrás con suerte; no tolero el desperdicio de comida así que tragaras; y si no tragas te forzare, ¿entendido? – Comenzaba a temblar, su miedo no la dejaría hacer mucho; asintió una vez más.

- Bien, retirare la mordaza, así que compórtate –

Me acerque, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para desatar el nudo detrás de su cabeza, podía oler sus lagrimas saladas y su miedo… que deprimente era tenerla así… me volví a preguntar por qué no había recurrido a alguna otra artimaña para convencerla de que huyera conmigo o algo… maldición… odiaba ese punto sádico de mi personalidad, debía admitir que se veía irresistible allí en mi cama atada y vulnerable… casi sonreí… necesitaba que alguien me golpeara con fuerza.

Sentí como tomaba aire por la boca al liberarse del trozo de tela, temblaba hasta al respirar.

-Mi padre no entregara dinero por mi… por favor déjeme ir-

-Shh… silencio-

La mande a callar y acerque la cuchara llena de sopa de fideos a sus labios.

-Vamos, abre la boca, esta bueno-

Accedió a mi petición, aunque su respiración seguía temblorosa, repetimos el proceso un par de veces antes de que ella interrumpiera de nuevo:

-¿Hi-hice alguna cosa para enojarle?... ¿p-por que me ha secuestrado?... señor… mi padre no pagara ni un centavo, por favor, déjeme ir-

Su suplica me partía el corazón, pero no la podía dejar ir… no ahora que la tenia…

-Shh… no busco el dinero de tu padre, haz silencio y come, no me hagas perder la paciencia-

Aun sonaba flexible, aunque inaccesible, accedió y se mantuvo en silencio… aparentemente la había roto…

Tan hermosa y tan triste, mi linda muñeca quebrada…

-Bien, descansa, es bastante tarde ya-

En silencio se recostó de nuevo sobre el colchón en una posición bastante incómoda, como me dolía verla así, tendida de medio lado, con las piernas juntas, los brazos atados a su espalda, ciega al mundo por la venda y su rostro casi enterrado en una almohada… me dolía ser sadista y no darle más comodidad… aunque el suave sabor que dejaba el poder en mi boca era placentero…

Aparte el cabello de su mejilla y la deje descansar por esa noche.

* * *

A.W.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lime.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

La mañana llego, había dormido precariamente en el sillón de mi propia habitación, creo que por hacerla sentir mas cómoda o quién sabe, quizás era solo para darle más realismo a su situación de rehén…

Fui por café y algo para desayunar.

Tome fruta de la cocina, una botella de agua y una taza de café, me las lleve a la habitación donde mi pequeña víctima se estaba despertando de lo que debía haber sido la peor noche de su vida.

No habló al oírme entrar, tampoco se quejo cuando le di de comer, no se movió en todo el día, ni me dirigió la palabra… quizás se estaba haciendo a la idea de no volver a ser libre en su vida… no pude evitar sentir tristeza…

Al atardecer encontré el valor para hablar con ella, no sé si fue que me sentí mal, o que solo quería escuchar su voz de nuevo.

-Debes querer pasar al baño… asearte y todo eso…-

Suavemente y casi como dudando asintió. Cubrí mi rostro, en caso de poder ver no vería mi rostro… al menos no aun… desate sus piernas y luego sus manos… craso error, tan pronto como pudo se deshizo de la venda y se dio a la fuga, era rápida, aunque él no conocer el área la dejaba en desventaja; corrí tras ella y la sujete de las piernas haciéndola caer golpeándose la cabeza… maldición, entre en pánico al oír su grito de dolor y al ver algo de sangre entre los dedos blancos que automáticamente habían sujetado su cabeza…

Susurre a su oído lleno de ira.

-Te dije una vez que fueras obediente, ¿o no?... esto no te ayudara a mejorar tu situación-

Vi sus ojos abrirse en pánico y llenarse de lágrimas.

-Tus pequeños privilegios se verán cortados, ahora yo me encargare de asearte, más vale que te comportes porque no soy muy paciente-

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Ahora había decidido invadir también su privacidad… no me bastaba con privarla de su libertad y herirla, ahora tomaba lo poco que le quedaba de privacidad… aunque también debía admitir que me excitaba la idea… demonios…

La conduje al cuarto de baño tirando de su brazo con fuerza, la oía llorar, sus pequeños sollozos me perturbaban más de lo que aparentaba, le di un instante, la deje sola, después de asegurarme que no tendría forma de escapar de aquella habitación, para que se encargara de sus necesidades privadas mientras preparaba la tina para asearla.

Al tenerla lista y temblorosa ante mí, mi corazón se acelero por la expectativa, comencé a desnudarla mientras aun sollozaba… debía sentirse violada… pero no me dejaba otra opción; desabotone uno a uno y con cuidado los pequeños botones de su blusa y la deslice por sus brazos hasta que cayó al piso, seguí con su pantalón, zapatos, calcetines, solo quedaba la ropa interior, la parte más difícil para los dos… esto no sería sencillo…

Me acerque con la intención de deshacerme del sujetador y ella retrocedió atemorizada, hice de nuevo el intento y de nuevo retrocedió… perdí mi paciencia y cuando dio de espaldas contra la pared me pegue a su cuerpo y forcejee con ella hasta cumplir mi cometido, sus sollozos aumentaron mientras trataba de proteger su pecho con sus delgadas manos; sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar ni pensar en que sucedería a continuación me incline y bruscamente me encargue de la ultima prenda intima que la cubría arrancándole un pequeño grito de espanto.

Me aparte, no pude evitar admirar su hermoso cuerpo, y la empuje hacia la bañera, la hice sentarse en el agua tibia, no cesaba de llorar, de nuevo tentaba mi paciencia…

Comencé a revisar su cabeza, su cabello estaba mojado de sangre, mi corazón se contrajo de dolor, busque la herida hasta encontrarla, me sentí aliviado al ver que no era grave, no requeriría puntos ni mayor atención, la incline para mojar su cabello en el agua.

-¿Te comportaras o me forzaras a tomar otro de tus privilegios?-

Le dije mientras le ofrecía el jabón. Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico y se apresuro a contestar.

-P-prometo comportarme… por favor… no más-

Dijo en un sollozo mientras recibía el jabón y se ponía de pie para limpiarse. Quite el tapón de la bañera dejando que se vaciara y abrí la llave de la ducha para ella… la observe mientras tímidamente enjabonaba cada parte de su cuerpo… era enfermo pero me excitaba verla acariciar su intimidad con sus manos jabonosas… sus pechos… su cintura… debía distraerme o la tomaría allí mismo, así que decidí ir por shampoo y acondicionador para su cabello… se los entregue y note el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas y las lagrimas en sus ojos; me aparte y la deje continuar.

Tan pronto termino le ofrecí una mullida toalla con la cual se seco a conciencia para luego recibir un juego de ropa que no incluía ropa interior, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo… demonios… sabia que nada de esto estaba bien… pero ya lo había iniciado… debía seguir para llevarlo a su fin tan pronto como fuese posible…

Pasaron un par de días y en apariencia todo estaba tranquilo; ella dormía y pasaba el día esposada a la cama, no se le permitía contacto con el exterior así que no había llamado a su padre; de todas maneras era irrelevante… el motivo de su súbita desaparición era un tema ya cubierto… era algo que había sido planeado en cierto grado así que todo indicaba que ella había huido… eventualmente le permitiría llamar a su padre para que le informase que no pensaba regresar a casa.

* * *

A.W.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lime.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

Sus privilegios seguían limitados, siempre que me sentía culpable por ese asunto me recordaba que ella había intentado escapar; había sido su culpa.

Aun no se ganaba el derecho de asearse en privado así que había optado por cambiarlo por un sistema más seguro para mí; de esta manera evitaba que ella intentara escapar y al mismo tiempo obtenía una satisfacción de ello.

-Hora de tu baño-

Indique y la oí suspirar resignada.

Me acerque a ella después de colocar la tina con agua, las esponjas, toallas y jabón en una silla junto a la cama; procedí a despojarla de la ropa que la cubría comenzando por los pantalones… sus muslos suaves me invitaban a tocar, pero no me podía distraer, la desate por un momento y me encargue de su playera; de inmediato la volví a atar a la cabecera de la cama.

Admire su cuerpo, agradecía el haberla vendado de los ojos, así ella no podría ver mi expresión de lujuria al admirar su delicioso cuerpo desnudo, sometido sobre mi cama, atado a ella…

Tome la esponja y la sumergí en el agua tibia, mi respiración se aceleraba en anticipación mientras exprimía la esponja. Comencé a pasarla suavemente por su cuello para iniciar, ella dio un respingo al contacto, continúe pasando la esponja húmeda por la parte de atrás de su cuello, ella alzo un poco la cabeza en colaboración conmigo, suavemente pase a sus clavículas; humedecí de nuevo la esponja y la deslice pon en medio de sus pechos, inspiro aire al sentirlo, su piel reaccionaba erizándose, no pude evitar ver como sus pezones se endurecían y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa… continúe rodeando sus redondos pechos; humedecí de nuevo la esponja y me dedique a deslizarla en espiral por uno de sus senos, su respiración se aceleraba, repetí el proceso con el otro… me estaba excitando, debía seguir y resistir; continúe bajando por sus costillas, suavemente con mi mano libre, le indique que arqueara su espalda para pasar la esponja y obedeció, mis ojos se deleitaron viéndola en esa posición… así la deseaba para mi… arqueada y gimiendo mi nombre… sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos que me acosaban, seguí con mi tarea, llegue a su suave vientre y poco a poco baje, le indique con mi mano libre que separase las piernas… se rehusó, comenzaba a sollozar atemorizada… la forcé y la oí dar un pequeño grito de horror; humedecí la esponja y esta vez inicie a deslizarla desde sus pies hacia arriba, sus músculos se tensaban al sentir mi mano manteniendo sus piernas separadas, mis ojos se enfocaban en el camino que seguía mi mano, temía no poderme controlar si veía su intimidad expuesta, mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo superficial, no podía ocultar que me excitaba… llegue a sus muslos, mi mano continuaba con su tarea, parecía haberse desconectado de mi cerebro… accidentalmente la roce con uno de mis dedos y un gemido de temor levemente teñido de placer escapo de sus labios… no podía mas… trate de terminar mi tarea cuanto antes… si continuaba así la tomaría, lo deseaba… pero no sentía el deseo de que ella me temiera…

La vestí presuroso y me dedique a despejar de la habitación todos los implementos que había usado para su aseo mientras la oía sollozar levemente.

Le traje algo de comer y se lo di lentamente, poco a poco aceptaba esta pequeña rutina que había establecido, aunque seguía sollozando cada vez que era el momento del aseo.

Las únicas ocasiones en las que se ponía de pie eran para caminar por unos minutos e ir al baño, aun así no disminuía su vigilancia en ningún momento, y si por algún motivo debía dejarla sola la mantenía atada a la cama…

* * *

A.W.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lime.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

La comida seguía siendo parte de la rutina establecida, aun no decidía quitarle la venda de los ojos, me irritaba la sola idea de ser rechazado por ella, o peor aún: que me viera como un monstruo…

Le traje un tazón de cereal con leche para cenar, debido a que aun la alimentaba, me senté junto a ella en la cama y suavemente le anuncie:

-Es hora de tu cena… traje cereal con leche, espero que te agrade-

Alce la cuchara con cereal y vi como abría sus labios un tanto dudosa… que hermosos labios, pequeños, carnosos y ligeramente sonrojados… trago sus alimentos aliviada al notar que no mentía; el proceso era monótono y repetitivo… hasta que accidentalmente una gota de leche escapo de sus labios, vi como sacaba su lengua e intentaba limpiar la leche derramada pero la leche ya había encontrado el camino hacia su barbilla, movió su rostro ligeramente y vi como la caprichosa gota acariciaba su mandíbula y descendía por su hermoso y delgado cuello quedando atrapada en el pequeño hoyito que se hacía justo sobre su pecho…

En ese mismo instante sentí mis labios entreabiertos y mi garganta seca, sentí que moría de sed, como un hombre que ha pasado días en el desierto, y que la única cosa en el mundo que podría acabar con mi sed era esa pequeña gota caprichosa que había escapado de los labios de ella.

No note el instante en que apartaba el plato, solo vi sus hermosos labios separarse para recibir otro bocado… uno que nunca llego a su boca, no lo pude resistir, mi cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella, mis labios se abrieron un poco mas dejando salir mi lengua junto con un pequeño y casi inaudible jadeo, cada vez estaba más cerca… solo a unos milímetros de ella mi respiración se detuvo y mis ojos se cerraron hasta que mis labios tocaron la suave piel de su cuello y mi lengua sintió el sabor de la leche que se había derramado sobre ella; oí un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y temor, mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, como para no dejarla escapar, aunque sabía que eso era imposible en su situación; mis labios siguieron el pequeño rastro que había dejado la gota de leche hasta llegar a sus labios… me detuve un momento y los vi de nuevo… se veían sencillamente exquisitos… los tome con mis labios, la bese, mis labios la deseaban tanto como el resto de mi cuerpo pero parecía no tener control sobre ellos, la besaba contra su voluntad y entonces llego la sorpresa…

Un dolor agudo sobre mis labios.

-¡Maldita!-

El grito vino acompañado de un golpe contundente en su rostro. Comenzó a llorar… lo sabía por sus sollozos, mas sus lagrimas quedaban siempre atrapadas por la venda que cubría sus ojos.

No pensé por un instante, me aparte de ella mientras mi ira se disipaba, el remordimiento por haber sido tan duro con ella por actuar naturalmente me mataba, fue tonto que no lo pensara, era simplemente lo lógico, ninguna mujer se dejaría besar por el extraño que la tiene captiva… tenía ventaja sobre ella y me aprovechaba, ella solo se defendió…

Regrese a la habitación, allí estaba ella, sollozando aun, indefensa y con parte de su rostro enrojecido por el golpe… sentí el aguijón del remordimiento en mi pecho.

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado en la cama, sus sollozos incrementaron al sentirme cerca y se aparto lo mas que pudo de mi en su condición, sentí dolor en mi pecho por su rechazo… alargue mi brazo y acaricie su mejilla enrojecida, no cesaba de llorar, sentí su piel temblorosa y caliente…

-Perdona… no te quería lastimar… también fue una reacción-

No ceso de llorar. Me acerque más y suavemente roce sus labios con los míos… la quería compensar… retire la venda de sus ojos suavemente y espere a que reaccionara…

Al principio se negó a abrir sus ojos; quizás por temor a lo que podía suceder si abría sus ojos, aunque al sentir mi mano de nuevo sobre su piel por reflejo los abrió y me miro; sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar pero seguían siendo hermosos, se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo y comenzó a llorar una vez más…

De nuevo me acerque a ella; suavemente coloque mi mano tras su frágil cuello y acerque mis labios a los de ella; la bese de nuevo, con suavidad… con ternura, no cesaba de temblar… me aparte de ella lentamente y me retire… necesitaba dejarla sola y yo también necesitaba pensar… definitivamente me había desquiciado por completo…

* * *

A.W.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lime, Lemon.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

Salí de casa, lo necesitaba para despejar mi mente, ella… ella me estaba volviendo loco; no hacía nada y aun así me hacia desearla más a cada instante… demonios…

La deje atada a la cama, de hecho no la había visitado desde la noche anterior… decidí cambiar sus ataduras, también marque mentalmente la idea de comprar un adhesivo suave para los momentos en los que decidía amordazarla, la tela estaba lastimando sus labios; que ironía… buscaba su comodidad y bienestar y me negaba a dejarla en libertad…

Regrese a casa, no podía huir de mis deberes con ella por siempre… debía alimentarla y asearla; prepare su almuerzo y lo lleve a la habitación…

-Es hora de comer…-

Alzo sus hermosos y tristes ojos y los dirigió a los míos. Se veía tan agotada, el desgaste emocional en ella era excesivo…

Coloque el plato con la comida en una mesita cercana a la cama y tome asiento junto a ella; aparte el cabello de su rostro suavemente, sus ojos me mostraron dolor y cansancio…

Tome el plato y en silencio comencé a darle sus alimentos. No soportaba verla en tal estado, sus ojos me reprochaban todo lo que le sucedía pero sus labios no soltaron ni una sola palabra para mí, se negaba a entablar una conversación…

-Lo lamento…-

Fue todo lo que pude decir en mi defensa. Hui de ella, de la culpabilidad… de mi mismo… sabía que no sería así por mucho tiempo… no siempre podría huir de lo que había hecho…

Descanse un rato antes de retomar lo que se había vuelto una rutina en mi vida; inconscientemente y aun un tanto adormilado prepare el agua, el jabón, la esponja y las toallas… no sabría decir si era mi deseo el que me impulsaba o la fuerza de una nueva costumbre…

Al entrar en la habitación la vi sobresaltarse, sabía con exactitud lo que sucedería, lo esperaba y aparentemente lo temía; alarmada pero en silencio observo como realizaba los preparativos, parecía casi un ritual… sus ojos se cristalizaron en anticipación y mordió su labio para suprimir una réplica; probablemente por temor a que tomara algún tipo de represalias… suspire y me di a la tarea de desvestirla; se removió, pataleo, grito histéricamente pero no pudo contra mi fuerza física…

-Colabora conmigo y todo será más fácil…-

Le advertí en un tono severo. Por respuesta solo obtuve una mirada de reproche que no supe bien cómo interpretar.

Sujete su cabello para que no se interpusiera mientras realizaba mi tarea; tome la esponja y la sumergí en el agua tibia… comencé limpiando su hermoso rostro, eliminando los rastros de lagrimas, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y de nuevo la vi morder su labio, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sangro… no supe que sucedió, mis labios tomaron la iniciativa antes que mis manos, limpie las pocas gotas de sangre de sus labios con mi lengua… el sabor metálico despertó de nuevo el pequeño impulso sádico que me hacia tenerla así; comenzaba a excitarme…

Aparte la vista por unos segundos, repetí el proceso de humedecer la esponja para pasarla suavemente por su piel, su cuello se veía particularmente tentador, el sonrojo en sus mejillas había comenzado a aparecer antes de lo que yo había previsto, sus pechos reaccionaron anticipándose a mi toque y su respiración se volvía paulatinamente un jadeo superficial.

Evite sus ojos y me concentre en su piel, no quería ver reproches mientras realizaba algo en lo que tomaba tanto placer, continúe bajando por sus clavículas y su respiración casi se detuvo, no frene ni un segundo, continúe con mi rutina… humedecí la esponja y con ella acaricie sus pechos… continúe bajando aun evitando su rostro; su vientre se contrajo con el contacto, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar el suyo, quería que sus reacciones fueran causadas por mi piel…

Mis labios se secaron la siguiente vez que sumergí la esponja en el agua; tome sus tobillos y suavemente subí por sus piernas, al llegar a sus rodillas no encontré oposición y esto me sorprendió; por fin alce mi vista para quedar anonadado ante el espectáculo tan delicioso que me presentaba; su cabeza suavemente apoyada sobre la almohada, ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, sus hermosos ojos cerrados y sus pequeños labios entreabiertos, su pecho moviéndose al ritmo de una respiración algo agitada…

Sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro abrí sus piernas y vi como escapaba un suspiro silencioso de sus labios que cada vez enrojecían más; desvié mi mirada hacia sus muslos, mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos: ella estaba húmeda… estaba disfrutando lo que le hacía y trataba de ocultarlo…

Continúe con mi trabajo, humedecí la esponja una vez mas y me dedique a deslizarla por la parte interior de sus muslos; suavemente y en apariencia por accidente roce su intimidad con uno de mis dedos…

-¡Ah!-

Un gemido escapo de sus labios, vi como se mordía de nuevo intentando reprimir lo que sentía… no pude mas, arroje la esponja en la pequeña tina de agua y suavemente deslice mis dedos en ella… ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y yo cerré los míos en placer al sentir el calor que emanaba de ella…

Sin dejar de invadirla con mis dedos acerque mi rostro al de ella y bese brevemente sus labios entreabiertos, vi en sus ojos temor y deseo mezclados, temía que continuara pero no deseaba que me detuviese tampoco… lentamente me aleje de ella sin dejar de ver sus ojos…

Al llegar a sus pechos no pude evitar probar el sabor de su piel, sus pezones se endurecieron antes de que tomara en primero entre mis labios… que delicia… jugué un poco con cada uno antes de continuar mi camino hacia sus piernas besando cada parte de ella…

Poco a poco deslice mis dedos fuera de ella, juraría haber oído una queja escapar de sus labios. La vi a los ojos antes de continuar; placer, deseo, algo de confusión y un toque de temor… pero ningún deseo de detenerme.

Lentamente me incline entre sus piernas, no hizo siquiera el gesto de cerrarlas para impedirme acercarme, saque mi lengua e hice contacto con la humedad entre sus muslos, suavemente le siguieron mis labios, estimule su cuerpo, lo succione y lo penetre con mi lengua hasta arrancarle gemidos incontrolables de placer. Cuando me aparte de ella yacía temblorosa después de haber llegado al clímax… me incline para besarla y vi que un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas… bese las lagrimas y suavemente también roce mis labios con los de ella; la vestí y con prisa me retire de la habitación…

Definitivamente había enloquecido, y la lujuria no me dejaba pensar… no quería abusar de ella… pero la deseaba… y por un momento su rostro y su cuerpo me hicieron pensar que era mutuo…

* * *

A.W.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lime, Lemon.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

No regrese hasta el día siguiente, su mirada me evitaba y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa… me sentí confundido…

Me dedique a cambiar sus ataduras; había comprado una cuerda de textura un poco más suave, antes de atarla de nuevo me encargue de las pequeñas heridas causadas por las esposas; la ate de manos y pies a la cama y coloque adhesivo en su boca; sus ojos reflejaban resignación… no tenía ningún deseo de luchar por su libertad…

-Saldré por un momento… hay cosas que debo hacer… no tardare-

Le indique antes de salir de la habitación y dejarla sola. No me agradaba la idea de dejarla sola.

Me apresure a completar mis actividades fuera de casa y regrese tan pronto pude; al llegar pase a verla y la encontré dormida pacíficamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios… en silencio me acerque a ella y con mucho cuidado removí el adhesivo que había empleado para cubrir sus labios, acaricie el contorno de su rostro y tan silenciosamente como llegue comencé a retirarme.

-¿Cu-cuál es su nombre?-

Su voz me detuvo en el punto exacto en el que me encontraba, sonaba aun adormilada, un poco triste y tímida… pero no atemorizada. Me gire y la vi directo a los ojos…

-Gaara.-

Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente e inclino cansadamente su cabeza.

Me acerque a ella buscando de nuevo su mirada, coloque mi mano bajo su barbilla y con poco esfuerzo la hice alzar su rostro, no habían lagrimas en sus ojos…

De nuevo, en un impulso de mi cuerpo, la comencé a besar, suavemente, deslizando mi mano tras su cuello, lamiendo suavemente sus labios… para mi sorpresa ella en respuesta esta vez no me mordió, me permitió el acceso a su boca tímidamente y me dejo continuar hasta que sentí que me debía separar… su aceptación y receptividad me confundían… ella aun no dejaba de ser mi rehén… me aparte y de nuevo hui de la habitación…

Me sentía confundido, no comprendía que sucedía… no sabía cómo reaccionar…

Mas tarde esa noche regrese a ella, silenciosamente me acerque a ella y con suavidad comencé a besarla… como me tentaba, su ser entero me llamaba; yo no lo quería aceptar, no quería dejarme llevar por mi deseo… sus labios suavemente comenzaron a despertar durante el beso, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados pero ella estaba despierta… plenamente consciente; era obvio debido a sus reacciones, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y lentamente comenzó a profundizar el beso; sin apartarme de ella la desate con una mano; sus manos se enredaron casi automáticamente en mi cabello mientras me besaba apasionadamente…

La desvestí sin dejar de besarla, acariciaba su cintura, su piel cremosa, besabas sus hermosos labios y suspiraba sobre ellos después de cada beso… quizás era ese el motivo que me había incitado a robarla… la curiosidad… el deseo de saber cómo se sentiría su piel contra la mía… seguramente la había retenido por miedo a que huyera de mi… por miedo a ser rechazado…

Todas mis excusas se habían desvanecido en un solo gesto de ella… ¿rechazo? Era cosa del pasado, ella me aceptaba, me besaba y me acariciaba, no intentaba huir de mí, no me agredía… me acariciaba… ¿curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría? Lo estaba viviendo, era como tocar el cielo sin haber muerto… no tenía más excusas para retenerla junto a mi… aun así no la quería dejar ir…

Mi ropa desapareció poco a poco en la obscuridad de la habitación… no me preocupe por ello, no me importaba.

Bese su cuello describiendo un camino sutil por el hasta sus clavículas, su cuerpo me guio hasta sus pechos, suaves a mis caricias, firmes… hermosos; los bese una y otra vez, los devore suavemente hasta oírla…

-¡Ah!... ¡Gah!… ¡Gaara-sama!-

Su voz me enloqueció, su placer me lleno. Regrese a sus labios para llenarme de su sabor, me esperaba impaciente, me beso con tanta pasión que casi no se podía contener…

Me tendí suavemente sobre ella y me coloque entre sus piernas; suavemente las separe, a pesar de la obscuridad sus ojos se mantenían fijos en mi… comencé a acercarme a ella, toda la intención de tomarla era obvia en mi ser, jadeaba, mi piel estaba caliente y hacía gala de una gran erección; pero sus ojos no estaban en mi cuerpo… sus ojos buscaban los míos…

Lentamente y sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos comencé a penetrarla, sus piernas se sujetaron alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos se posaron en mi pecho… comencé a embestir, no separo sus ojos de mi…

-¡Ah!-

Gemí sin poder evitarlo, sentí que su cuerpo me devoraba, se contraía a mi alrededor, me tomaba suavemente… me sentí prisionero de su cuerpo; mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás por el placer, no deje de moverme… cuando el placer me lo permitió volví mis ojos a ella, sus ojos seguían fijos en mi aunque su expresión era placentera, sus ojos se cerraban solo cuando el placer era demasiado para soportarlo… entonces sucedió…

Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, su espalda se arqueo, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, sus gemidos casi se convirtieron en gritos de placer y su cuerpo tembloroso comenzó a presionarme y succionarme aun más dentro de ella; no pude soportar la sensación, alcance el pico más alto de placer y mi cuerpo comenzó a caer lentamente sobre ella…

-Te amo…-

Susurre a su oído jadeando… la oí suspirar, francamente no estaba preparado para su rechazo, pero me quede ahí para ella…

-Y-yo… G-Gaara-sama...-

La bese… sabia que me rechazaría y la bese para evitar que me diera una respuesta; sabia que ella partiría mi corazón… por eso debía permanecer distante y estúpidamente había fallado, había caído y no tenia forma de regresar… ahora era yo el prisionero, la víctima con miedo… no sabía que debía hacer…

Me aparte de ella y solo hubo silencio…

Pasaron los minutos, ella se había quedado dormida cerca de mi… yo la abrazaba, no la había vuelto a atar… no lo quería hacer… ella no era más una prisionera…

Sin saber por qué le susurre:

-Eres libre… no te atare mas… puedes ir a donde desees… tu familia piensa que has escapado; yo ya no te retendré mas… -

Le di su libertad…

* * *

A.W.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, su mundo y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Au, Ooc, Gaara's POV, Lime, Lemon.

**Agradezco: **De antemano sus R&R

* * *

Me desperté en la cama, aun desnudo, envuelto en las sabanas… la cuerda que la sujetaba estaba… ¿Qué demonios?... ¡estaba rodeando mis muñecas!

Intente liberarme de mi atadura sin éxito alguno, aun aturdido por el sueño suspire vencido… aun no comprendía la situación… no veía el cuadro completo, hasta que llego ella con una charola en sus manos, traía un tazón con cereal… mi sorpresa y confusión eran obvios, me lo dijo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa que se dibujo en su rostro…

- No tolerare tonterías, compórtate bien y no tendremos problemas –

Me dijo divertida, yo simplemente no me creía lo que sucedía, esto debía ser un chiste… y uno no muy bueno… ahora era yo la víctima y mi pequeña presa era mi victimario, debía seguir soñando…

Tomo asiento junto a mí en la cama y me vio a los ojos… lentamente tomo la cuchara del plato y la acerco a mi boca… no sabía que mas hacer así que decidí seguir su juego; abrí la boca para permitirle alimentarme como yo lo había hecho con ella… repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces…

La vi detenerse y note que sucedía… en la comisura de mi labio había quedado una gota de leche que comenzaba a deslizarse por mi mandíbula y hacia mi cuello… trague; ella me veía con deseo… más bien veía la gota de leche que seguía su camino hacia mi pecho.

Se fue acercando a mi lentamente, quise soltarme y tomarla en mis brazos pero no pude, alzo sus ojos al oírme forcejear y me sonrió sarcásticamente…

-No se soltaran con fuerza bruta-

Me susurro y súbitamente la sentí succionando la base de mi garganta, lamiendo el leve rastro que la pequeña gota de leche había dejado… no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir; la sentí subir suavemente… mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada lamida, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel… me estaba excitando… de haber tenido la fuerza habría destrozado la maldita cuerda que mantenía mis manos alejadas de su cuerpo…

-¡Ah!... Te deseo…-

Sentí como sonreía contra mi cuello… nunca pensé que ella podría tener este tipo de tendencias… ¿o es que acaso yo la había transformado en esto?

Fuera lo que fuera me gustaba, la chica tímida y temerosa rompía el cascaron… mudaba la piel y era una fiera… su lengua lasciva llego a mi mandíbula, me hacia cosquillas, demonios, se sentía demasiado bien… me tenia atado, caliente y jadeando… no podía soportarlo… comenzó a besarme; su lengua se introdujo atrevidamente en mi boca y comenzó a acariciar mi paladar haciendo que jadeara y gimiera… me hacia preguntarme qué haría después cuando sin aviso previo se separo de mi… sentí como su suave mano golpeaba mi rostro, abrí los ojos sorprendido; no esperaba eso… sus ojos clavados en los míos me reprochaban… se acerco a mí, no supe cómo reaccionar.

-Esa me la debías…-

Susurro a mi oído y me beso con fuerza antes de retirarse de la habitación…

¡Maldición!

Estaba jugando conmigo… esto era lo más cercano al karma que se me podía ocurrir; me hacia lo que yo le había hecho… y me gustaba… me excitaba la forma en que me dominaba… me hacía sentir tan masoquista…

Me dieron ganas de reír a carcajadas, esto se volvía una relación cada vez mas retorcida… sonreí… debí haberla mordido cuando tuve la oportunidad…

Me liberaba de mis ataduras mentales, me daba ataduras físicas… había convertido mi error, mi crimen en un juego erótico y no podía esperar a ver quien ganaría…

* * *

A.W.


End file.
